Hypnotic Love
by joekin99
Summary: love is complicated
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a tired Lincoln Loud standing in the hallway waiting in line for the bathroom like he does everyday. Lincoln was always the last to wake up so he is never at the beginning of the decent sized line, but today was different he was first in line. Now all he had to do was turn the door handle but as he reached for the door handle the door opened and Lucy clad in nothing but a black towel stepped out. "The bathrooms all yours Lincoln" Lucy said in a tone unusual to her, it sounded cheerful. Lincoln didn't think much of it at the time so he stepped in the room, shut the door and stepped in the shower. As Lucy walked by her sisters they all noticed her slightly skipping to her room. "That was like literally weird" Lori said with surprised tone. All of the other girls looked at each other then at the bathroom door.

After Lincoln was done with the bathroom he exited into the hallway with an orange towel around his waist. The boy yawned as he reached his door and went into his small he was done changing Lincoln heard his mother calling everyone down to the living room for some kind of meeting. Everyone sat down on or around the couch. The white haired boy happened to sit next to Lucy which wasn't that big a deal for him, but for all of the sisters it was a really big deal. They all were starring at Lucy to gauge her reaction, and all of them were right to do so Lucy's face was bright red and she was looking down at her hands, and she kept looking at him with quick glances. "Lucy honey are you feeling alright"? Rita asked.

" I-I'm fine mom,just a little warm". Lucy replied. "OK everyone the reason why I have called you all down here is because Dad, Lily, Lisa ,and I are going to a art showing because we decided we needed a little culture in the family. We will be gone for about three hours so I want all of your chores to be done by the time we get back, and do not worry about dinner we left enough money for two large pizzas". Rita said as they headed out the door.

After their parents were gone Lori called a family meeting. They all went up stairs and went into Lori and Leni's room everyone except Lincoln who was stopped at the door by Lynn. "Sorry Linc girls only". Lynn said while cracking her knuckles. Lincoln got the hint and went to his room. Once all of the girls were in the room Lori began to speak. " Alright I am just going to address the elephant in the room". Hearing this made Leni look around the room and said" but I like do not see an elephant". This statement made all of the girls facepalm. " Never mind that, we are here to talk about why Lucy is acting so strange today". Lori said while looking at Lucy for an explanation. Lucy sighed because she realized there was no way out of this situation. She took a deep long breath and began to speak " Well it was a couple of days ago when Lincoln was coming into the house carrying something, I decided to get a closer look and when I realized what it was I was so happy. Lincoln had a baby bat in his hand, it appeared that its wing was hurt. Over the next week Lincoln and I took care and nursed the bat back to full health, and over those few days something happened to me. I realized I was in love with him". Lucy prepared herself for the worst scolding she every had but instead all that happened was the room filled with AWW, and all the girls surrounded Lucy in a massive group hug. "Wait you all are OK with this"? Lucy said in shock. "Well yea, why wouldn't we" Lori replied. "Maybe because it is wrong"! Lucy replied a little ashamed with a shaky voice. "Look Luce you can't help who you fall in love with". Luna Replied. After an hour of talking the girls all decided to help Lucy ask Lincoln out.

To start off their master plan Luna called Lincoln into her room for a quick jam session, but as soon as he entered her room the door shut and Lucy popped out from behind the door. "uhh What are you doing Luce"? Lincoln asked concerned. "Look Lincoln I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to tell you that I am in love with you". Lucy said with a bright red face. Lincoln started to back up slowly " Lucy I love you I but I'am not in love with you". Lincoln said calmly. Lucy started to cry and said "why do you not love me, am I not good enough for you"?! "It's not that, it is just wrong for siblings to be in love with each other, and I am already dating Ronnie-Anne". Lucy didn't say anything, she just ran up to Lincoln and planted a kiss right on his lips. " How about now"? Lucy said seductively. Lincoln just turned away and ran for the door but before he could open it something hit him in the head and he fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night. Lincoln awoke in his room with a headache, he tried to remember what had happen but couldn't. While rubbing his head Lincoln tried to get out of bed that's when he felt something around his neck, it was a black necklace with a sword going threw a heart. Lincoln didn't remember buying it so he tried to take it off, but as he grabbed it a painful shock surged from the necklace. The shock was so bad it left a burn mark in the shape of the heart on his palm. Lincoln began to freak out, he started to hyperventilate. After a few minutes Lincoln started to catch his breath. After he calmed down Lincoln decided to go downstairs to see if anyone was home and to see if they knew what happened to him. As Lincoln left his room he heard a the sound of arguing coming from Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln walked slowly and put his ear to the door, all he could here was muffled arguing then he heard foot steps approaching. Thinking that the girls were just about to finish their family meeting Lincoln hurried and ran back to his room and shut the door. After he heard his sisters exit the room into the hallway, Lincoln opened his door while pretending to yawn so to imply that he just woke up.

Lincoln was about to walk up to Luan to ask her some questions but his stomach started growling, " I guess I haven't eaten dinner yet". Lincoln said to himself. Once in the kitchen Lincoln seen there was a pizza box on the table, hoping to see at least one piece left he opened the box and was surprised to see the Pizza had not been touched. Lincoln was getting a little bit suspicious, he grabbed a slice and began to eat. After he was done, he turned around to see Luna right behind him with a piece of paper in her hand. " Whats that Luna"? Lincoln asked. She didn't reply and just handed him the note before she started to walk away. "Wait Luna I need to ask you about something"! Lincoln said a little to loud. Luna stopped walking away and turned to him. " Whats up lil bro". Luna replied. " Luna do you know what this necklace is and why I can't seem to take it off with out getting shocked"? Lincoln said gesturing to the object around his neck. " what are you talking about Lincoln? I don't see anything". Luna replied with a raised eyebrow. "Look I'll show you". Lincoln said while grabbing the necklace, this time nothing happened when he tried to pull it off. With the necklace now in his hand Lincoln tried to hand it to Luna but it just passed right threw her hand. "Lincoln I don't know whats going on but I'm tired so I am going to bed". Luna said while rubbing her eyes and walking away. Lincoln looked at the note in his hand and it said "meet me in the attic-Lucy". Lincoln looked around for the necklace and noticed it was not on the floor anymore, it was back on his neck to scared to touch it he didn't even try to take it off and he headed to the attic.

Lincoln opened the door to the attic and climbed up the stairs. When at the top step he saw Lucy sitting on a blanket on the floor that was surrounded with candles. Lincoln entered the attic and suddenly the door closed, which caused him to jump a little. Then he walked over to Lucy asked " Lucy whats going on, why is everyone acting so strange and what is the deal with this weird ass necklace"? Lucy looked up at him and told him to sit down while patting a spot beside her. Lincoln sat down and was about to speak when Lucy interrupted him " Lincoln I will answer all of the questions you have, First the necklace is a cursed item that makes the wearer go under a trance when kissed by someone who truly loves them and it can only be taken off if the bearer of the gift wants it off. Lincoln you see this was all a plan by me and our other sisters to get us alone together, and because we failed the first time I had to come up with a way to make you say yes to me". Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing then like a flood his memory of what happened in Luna's room. "Lucy you can't just force someone to fall in love with you"! Lincoln said in a harsh tone. Lucy was done talking, she wanted him bad and nothing was going to get in her way. "watch me"! Lucy yelled and tackled Lincoln into a kiss, he tried to fight it but the power of the pendent was to strong. The necklace began to glow and heat up then in a flash of bright white light it was gone, but the heart that was on Lincoln's hand turned into a tattoo with L+L in the middle. Lucy pulled away from her brothers lips and stared into his eyes and asked " Are you in love with me now". He had a blank look on his face and replied with a simple yes. Lucy smiled and began to unbutton Lincoln's pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy didn't waste any time she removed her older brothers pants at a blinding speed, she paused to admire the sizable bulge that had formed in his underwear. " After all of this time you are finally mine." the goth said with a smirk while pulling it out of it's prison. Lincoln began to breath heavier as Lucy grabbed his hardened cock. Lucy could feel the heat emanating from it, she began to slowly stroke up and down. Just feeling him was making her wet. She lowered her hand to the front of panties and began to rub her soaked pussy. The feeling made her shiver with pleasure, her teeth grind, and her mind go hazy. The young girl was feeling amazing but she noticed Lincoln wasn't breathing as hard as he was a minute ago. "Looks like I'm going to have to kick it up a notch" she said while lowering her mouth onto his penis. This was enough to make Lincoln jump a little. Lucy noticed it and began to move up and down slowly, his girth filled her whole mouth. She liked the taste and wanted more that's when she went as far down as she could manage. The feeling made Lincoln buck his hips which made her gag and pull off to breath.

After she caught her breath she went back at it, this time there was no backing down. Lincoln started to moan loudly as Lucy began to pick up speed. She then began to speed up her own pleasure buy putting two fingers in her vagina. She bobbed up and down and every time she felt his dick go down her throat she sucked harder and licked faster. Lucy could feel Lincoln getting close, and so was she. The girl went down one last time, and Lincoln pushed her head as far ash she could go. Then he came, Lucy didn't freak out she just swallowed every last drop. Lincoln did something unexpected he tackled her down do the ground and began slowly kissing her body. First he started with her nipples, sucking, biting and licking them. Lucy let out soft moans as he went lower and lower until he was between her legs. He looked up at her, Lucy noticed the blank look was gone and it was replaced with a more sin filled one. Lincoln then began to place kisses and licks on her inner thighs, until he got face to face with her opening he then prodded her with his tongue. Lincoln could taste her juices, they were sweet and salty. Lucy was moaning louder and louder with every lick. She pushed his head down which told him to lick harder and faster. " Lincoln put a finger in me, make me feel like I've never felt before." Lucy said with quick breathes in between words. He started with one finger pulling it in and out of her while licking her clit,then when he stuck another finger in Lucy's toes started to curl and her hand began to shake. Lucy then came all over Lincoln's face. He licked the sides of his mouth, but for the spots he couldn't reach Lincoln went up to Lucy and told her to lick she did as she was told and licked his cheeks. She have never tasted herself before but she liked it.

Lucy told Lincoln to lay on his back and lined herself up with his dick, but before she could lower all of the way down onto it there was three knocks on the door, Lucy knew her time was up because this was the signal she told her sisters in case their parents came home. Lucy let out a loud exhausted sigh " Looks like we have to stop our fun here." She then got dressed and told Lincoln to do the same. Before she left Lucy snapped her fingers and broke Lincoln out of his trance. "See you later Linc, that was a great poetry reading." Lincoln told her bye and layed down on his bed. He couldn't remember what happened just moments earlier. Lincoln noticed something under his pillow he grabbed it and his face went bright red. It was Lucy's black and white stripped panties. " I need to find out what is going on around here and fast." He said while putting them in the back of his dresser.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln couldn't get the thought of his sisters's

Pantys our of his head, "what were they doing there?, did she get locked out of the bathroom and decide to get changed in my room?" Lincoln ran these questions in his mind over and over. Later he went back to his room to check and see if the underwear was still in the back of his drawer. For some reason when he picked them up Lincoln couldn't help but admire the color and the design on his favorite sister's pantys. While examining the garments he noticed that on the croch there was a little white stain. "What is that?" Lincoln said out loud.

"What is what?" asked Lola startling Lincoln and almost giving him a heart attack. Lincoln sneakly put the black pantys in his pocket while saying "u-uh I just saw a scratch on my cheek and I wondered where it came from." Hearing her brother was hurt Lola made him bend down to inspect his wound. "It looks like cliff the cat scratched you just under your chin but it doesn't look that bad, you should be fine." Lincoln scratched his head and said that he has to be more careful with the cat. Lola gave Lincoln a smile and walked away. "That was to close." Lincoln said with an exasperated sigh wile inspecting his chin. "I didn't even know there was a scratch there." Lincoln said while walking out of his room to go to the living room to watch TV.

Lucy was walking to the kitchen when she noticed Lincoln passed out on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. " I must have really worn him out last night." Lucy said laughing lightly to herself, she then turned around and went to Lincoln's room and got a blanket off his bed then she went downstairs and put it on him. Lucy couldn't help but notice how cute he was lying there without a care, she wanted to get close to him, but it was the middle of the day and she didn't want someone to walk in on them doing something that would get them separated for the rest of their lives. Lucy just walked to the side of the couch and planted a short and sweet kiss on his forehead. "Wait till tonight I am going to kiss you all over all I want." Lucy then left the living room to go read poems outside under her favorite tree.

"Bang, bang" a loud noise was heard coming the front door. It was so loud Lincoln instantly woke up and begrudgingly walked over and opened the door. " Can I help you?" "Is this the loud residents?" a cop asked him, "uhhh yes it is, did something happen?" " No we just wanted to make sure that all of the neighborhood knew that there has been some robberies happening a little down the street and we wanted to check the security precautions you are taking." Lincoln thought a moment he hadn't heard anything about people getting robbed. " Well officer we have been locking the doors and windows and we have an alarm system built by my sisters." When Lincoln mentioned his sisters the cop smiled an evil looking grin. "Well I'll leave you be then." The cop said while walking away. Lincoln didn't know why but he had a bad feeling


End file.
